Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Aku ankka
HUOMIO! Nyt poistin suojauksen, ja IP käyttäjät voivat taas lähettää viestejä Lähetä uusi viesti! Muistathan pistää allekirjoituksen... Viestit tämän viivan alle ok, ymmärrän eli se kilpailu on niin vanha että teit sen ennen lähtemistäsi,(et tosin ollut kovin kauaa poissa) eli ymmärrän. ois kyllä ollu kiva saada video sun kanssas =) ps. pitää oottaa uusia kilpiluita josta saisin voitettua videon sinun kanssa=D Mr erkkijr 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 18.26 (UTC)mr erkkijr ymmärrän mut en ihan hyvin dragon slayeri on vaikea mulle kun ole vasta 9 vuotias enkä ymmärrä englantia onneksi minulla on apuna runewiki ja runepoli ne auttavat paljon =( no... keväällä sitten, siis jos olet sitten taas aktiivinen =) toivon että palaat taas keväällä. mutta hyvää joulua jokatapauksessa Mr erkkijr 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 18.48 (UTC)mr erkkijr Äkkiä, tämä on hätätapaus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krizuu7 päätti perustaa oman klaanin, ja yli puolet on jo joinannu sinne, ja väki vaan vähenee, kohta koko chat ehkä sortuu!!!!!! Tuu äkkiä RuneScapeen, jos klaanisi on sulle kallis! --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.46 (UTC) :Asiasta on ilmotettu myös cc:n foorumeilla. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.50 (UTC) Heh Siitä vaan! Tuo klaanikuvaus oli mahtava... PS.HYVÄÄ JOULUA JA ONNELLISTA UUTTA VUOTTA 2010! 70px|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 24. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.10 (UTC) ok selvä pomo =) Kalasteleeko Käyttäjä:Wilderns ? Voisinko minä olla Joulukuun kuukauden käyttäjä? Voisitko äänestää minua? Hyvää uutta vuotta! Skill Mastery Viestistä jonka sain wikian henkilökunnalta, kun kysyin onko Event King ja Slayer 99, Skill Masteryn sukkanukkeja: "Voin vahvistaa, että käyttäjät Event King, Slayer 99 ja Skill Mastery ovat kaikki muokanneet samasta ip-osoitteesta; kuitenkin se ei ole sama ip-osoite, mitä Skill Mastery on käyttänyt lähiaikoina." --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.11 (UTC) :Mutta onneksi byro ei voi ottaa byron oikeuksia pois. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.45 (UTC) ::Olet kokeillut? --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.47 (UTC) ::: Ladettaja huomautti site-noticesta. Olen samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan. Tuo on totta, että jos sitenotice avattuna täyttää koko ruudun, ei siinä ole järkeä. Sitenoticeen voisi lyhyesti laittaa vaikka linkin, jonne laitetaan kaikki tiedot, mutta ei kannata laittaa kaikkea tuonne. Yksi uutinen riittää ja uudet tulokkaat eivät ehkä ole valmistautuneita tuollaiseen. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.33 (UTC) ..... "Lähden runewikistä kello 16.00 23.12.09" -.- Mitä sä taas sekoilet? En oo sanonu yhtikäs mitään että lähtisin täältä, toisin kuin eräs ^_^ Sitä paitsi epäaktiivisuuteni tällä hetkellä johtuu Playstation kolmosesta ja MAHTAVISTA peleistä,mutta tämä on vain väliaikaista. Mitäs ite taas sekoilet! Käyttäjä sivullani luki vähän aikaa sitten ehkä viikon,että se on ihan sama pyydätkö anteeks vai et. Ei mua sun Pa***t anteeks pyydöt kiinnosta vaan runewikin muokkaaminen Evanessenc3 spammi sun chatissa hitosti, eikä kukaan voinu kickiä http://img527.imageshack.us/img527/8769/image2cs.png --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 5. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.11 (UTC) Olen nyt vähän pihalla, mitä Xz3yn on vandalisoinut? --Super Mario X (Talk) 15. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.04 (UTC) Vastaa voisiko minut yläntää byroksi tästä RuneWiki:Raatihuone/Oikeuksien anto/Byrokraatiksi/Skill Mastery Kiitti !!! :D : no esimerkiksi Xz3yn on vandalisoinut mun luomassa wikissä eli Empire Earth 2 wikissä -- 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 07.38 (UTC) Joo, ja Angelan mukaan on estetty yli 50 kertaa eri wikeissä Mutta sitten pääasiaan. Miksi lisäsit sitenoticeen linkin keskstelusivullesi? Sitenotice on tarkoitettu tärkeiden asioiden ilmoittamiseen, eikä mihinkään byrokraatin keskustelusivujen linkkeihin. Cc-mainoksesikin häilyy siellä rajalla. Antivandaali Asiaa? 25. helmikuuta 2010 kello 11.05 (UTC) tein uuden allekirjotuksen otin sreenin runen sivuilta ja vähä muokkailin paintilla ja sitte pikksen wikin omaa teknologiaa: -- 28. helmikuuta 2010 kello 16.42 (UTC) Hello! Miten voin sanoa "But I can use a translator if you need me"? Tiedätkö? Scoot Ilokseni ilmoitan että aloitan RuneScapen tuon uusimman tapauksen kunniaksi =) strange rocks Mistään ei löydy Strange rocksit ovat, ja kun kopioin runescapen uutiset ja laitoin google-kääntäjään vastaus oli ERITTÄIN sekava... Voisitko kertoa mitä ne ovat ja ovatko ne vain P2p??? ~~mr erkkijr Mitä? Mitä mä oon tehnyt?! :Vastasin keskustelusivullasi ja parantelin viestiäsi. --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 8. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.18 (UTC) So!? Ei se ollu roskaa! :Vastasin keskustelusivullasi ja muista lisätä allekirjoitus neljällä dildellä: ~~~~. Lisäksi vähennä isoja kirjaimia peräkkäin. --Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 8. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.23 (UTC) xD cool sivu XD jereh24 voi herranen aika sentään Mun keskustelusivut lakkas äsken toimimasta mutta oot nyt ylläpitäjä WoWwikissä. Jaah X 11. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 11.44 (UTC) laitapa mulle runewikissä ylläpitäjän oikeudet niin bannin noita ihme vandaaleja Jaah X 11. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.31 (UTC) ok no oot vähä laiska ku menee ehkä 30 sek :P Jaah X 11. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.33 (UTC) käyttäjäsivuni uka naakka on poistanut käyttäjäsivuni!!!